$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {-1} \\ {-2} & {3} & {-1}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {0} & {4} \\ {4} & {3} & {3}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{-2} & {-2}-{0} & {-1}-{4} \\ {-2}-{4} & {3}-{3} & {-1}-{3}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{5} & {-2} & {-5} \\ {-6} & {0} & {-4}\end{array}\right]}$